Love's Fire
by Selhrac
Summary: Read it, don't cry about the summary. Everything is done. The extra at the end is now taken down. Thank you for your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Fire

The crisp blue sky shines with a hint of providence as the sun blazes a path of warmth and feeling; while green waves of grass roll across the prairies as the winds blow the fine grains of dust from the nearby hills. Walk a couple of miles from here and you can find the mountains, where the sun's light reflects with the utmost beauty, yet the mountains are stone cold and unfeeling.

This is the place that seems like paradise, for the Miltank and Tauros roam, where the multiple families of Ratatta and Sentret can interact without fear of being preyed upon from above, and the Diglett can pop in and out to bask in the sun, and then retreat to the underground caverns of their domain.

The mountains themselves show an attitude of cold-heartedness and rugged peril, but the Pokemon there manage to carve a life for themselves. The Geodude and Graveler roll down the slopes; the bumpier the road, the better. The Sandshrew dig through the iron-hard terrain to hide from the Spearow or bask in the sun, while the Aron and Lairon feed on the iron deposits on the dark side of the peaks.

--------------------------

Suddenly, a Rapidash runs across the grasslands, a blazing blur on the flat grounds. It jumps as if it was trying to reach the sun and the heavens, only to land with the utmost grace of a supermodel. The jump cleared a 10 ft. wooden fence, which was built to protect the beautiful firey horse.

"Sunny!" a feminine voice called. Sunny galloped across its enclosed pasture towards the voice, whose form was revealed: a tall, thin, curvaceous figure with flowing blue hair. The figure was wearing a pink nightgown and blue fuzzy slippers.

The figure was none other than Dawn, now 27 years old. After travelling around in her youth with Ash Ketchum and miscellaneous company, she decided to settle down in the wide open spaces, where she could live a simple and comfortable life with her Rapidash. In her right hand was an apple.

"Here you go Sunny," she cooed as Sunny walked over and happily took the apple from her hand and took a bite. "Good girl," she praised as Sunny chewed happily and swallowed with haste before taking the rest of the fruit back to her stall to feed her two Ponyta fawns.

--------------------------

"Dawn!" another female voice yelled as Sunny galloped away. Dawn turned her head to find another feminine figure behind the stall. What a surprise she had when she realized it was her old friend Zoey.

Zoey was a close friend of hers; it was something about positive disposition and steely determination that made Dawn admire her, but it wasn't good enough. Besides, Zoey was married.

"Yo, what up girl?" Zoey asked in her cheery self. Her wagon carried supplies and food, mostly for Sunny. As she unpacked the supplies for Dawn to carry back, the Tauros pulling Zoey's cart jumped in fright.

"What's wrong with them?" Dawn asked, seeing that nothing's there.

"Oh, they're just jumpy" Zoey answered. "Ever since Officer Jenny told us that there was a robber/murderer somewhere, they've been freaking out." She looked around, then whispered, "The guy broke in yesterday and stole a bunch of my jewelry. He also fired a couple shots, put a hole through my bedroom floor. He also tried to shoot my Tauros, but they scared him away. Watch your stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Dawn said, feeling a little worried.

"Look, don't think about it much" Zoey reassured her. "I doubt he would even come here. Your barn is so plain; he probably won't notice the gold you've hidden in the basement."

"Yeah, I guess" Dawn said, feeling a lot better. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay" Zoey said. Before her wagon disappeared, she yelled out, "No need to worry, right!?"

"Yeah, no need to worry" Dawn said to herself as she watched the wagon ride off into the horizon.

"Who was that, honey?" another voice called out.

Dawn turned to see no one else but May, her recently-wedded wife.

--------------------------

May, also 27, had defied the odds and has become one of the world's best Contest tag-team battlers (the other one being Dawn). However, since marrying her May has taken a job in the city to pay for just about everything. As such, Dawn barely sees her in anything else than a blue-collared blouse blue jeans, and her hair in a bun (assuming her workplace forbids long hair unless it's tied down).

"Who was that?" May called out again, as she got off her Pidgeot. Since cars don't exist, and bikes wouldn't be able to go that far in 10 seconds flat, she caught herself a Pidgeotto and raised it herself until it could evolve. Now she could travel pretty much anywhere, much to the disappointment of Dawn. That is why she caught herself a Ponyta and raised into a Rapidash.

"Oh, its just Zoey bringing supplies for me" replied Dawn. Since May is almost always gone, Dawn's bet getting lonely as May starts to notice by the tone of her voice.

"Hey Dawn, you okay?" May asked, trying to comfort her.

"No, I'm fine" Dawn answered in a tone that doesn't sound reassuring.

"Dawn…" May said her name; she always does that whenever she could tell that something was troubling her partner.

"Well, it-,it's just that you've been working for so long, I don't get to see you anymore" Dawn finally answered, showing her true feelings.

"Hey, come on. That's not true" May answered her, kissing her cheek. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Oh don't do that…" Dawn muttered, pushing May away.

"Uh, you're right. My boss is telling me to work double shifts and stuff" May finally admitted. "Man, I hate this job!"

"Then why don't you quit?" Dawn precariously asks, knowing what the answer's going to be.

"Because we won't be able to pay for anything!" May yelled. She stopped when she noticed that Dawn was cowering, expecting to get hit.

"No, no, Dawn?" May whispered. "Dawn, oh I'm sorry. Baby?"

But she realized that Dawn was crying, not shielding herself.

"Oh Dawn, don't cry" May cooed as she kneeled down to embrace her. "Look, tomorrow I'll quit that crummy job and I'll find some other way."

"No, I understand" Dawn wept.

"No, listen to m-, Dawn" May tried to talk to her. Dawn pulled her head out and just stared at her.

"Dawn, listen" May began, "We'll make this work, I promise. You all right, Dawn?"

"Yeah" she finally answered in her cheery voice. She gave Dawn a small peck on May's lips. "You know I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Dawn" May answered before a long embrace.

"Don't let me go," Dawn said, tears beginning to form.

"I'll hold on as long as you need to" May replied, their long embrace seemingly taking an eternity.

--------------------------

This is only the first chapter, so don't cry. I am still working on my Code Geass story so it may take some time to update. But no worries, I know that those who have oodles of patience are my true fans because they are willing to wait for a new generation of writers to come forth and defy the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Fire

The cries of the Dodrio was the first sound of a new day. While the screech of the Triple Bird Pokemon are usually the subject of many headaches, the screeches only woke May with a start.

"Dawn, Dawn?" May gently cooed. "Dawn?"

Dawn woke with a yawn. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Remember what I promised?" May asked her.

"So you're going to tell your boss to go fall off the nearest cliff?" Dawn asked with a hint of malevolence.

"Close, but yeah" May answered.

"Don't forget to tell him to fuck off" Dawn added.

"I will" May replied, laughing at her response.

--------------------------

After May left on her Pidgeot, Dawn tended to Sunny. Dawn loved Sunny ever since she found her…

--------------------------

"Uh, you poor thing!" Dawn said with pity.

She found a Ponyta that was freezing to death. Apparently, its former trainer left it in this canyon to die. She hadn't had food for days, and her temperature was steadily dropping.

"Come on, we got to take you to a hospital, okay?" Dawn asked, taking out one of her Poke Balls. The Ponyta cowered in fear, not wanting to trust another trainer.

"No, no, I won't hurt you" Dawn cooed as she continued to convince the Pokemon to trust her. After a few more moments, the Ponyta was ready. She activated her Poke Ball and a red laser beam sucked up the injured horse.

"May! We have to get to the city, quick!" Dawn yelled, worried about the sick Ponyta.

--------------------------

"Sir, we need to talk" May demanded, frustrated at his arrogance.

"I heard you the first time" her boss bellowed. "So here's my response: you're fired!"

"Wait, what?! You can't fire me!" May stammered, trying to put on the most convincing show to her boss.

"You heard me: you're fired!" her boss yelled again. "Go on, get out!" May stormed out of his office, but before she could walk out the door, her boss said, "hey May, take this." It was her final paycheck. She looked at it before she gasped.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?!" May gasped, wondering if he was just insulting her.

"Of course you can" her boss said, his tone of anger and malevolence gone; instead, it was replaced with happiness and benevolence. "May, you've worked your ass off for me for 9 years. Anyone who can put up with my behavior for that long deserves a gift, just don't tell anyone else okay? The only way people leave this company is if they get fired and I want it to stay that way." He smiled and extended his hand. "Deal?"

"Yes, I accept" May smiled back, and shook his hand.

--------------------------

May got off her Pidgeot as soon as her feet could touch the ground.

"Alright Speedy, you deserve some rest" May said to her Pidgeot before returning it back to its Poke Ball. She came into the house and was shocked: the house was in shambles.

Windows were broken, plates were knocked over, silverware was taken, and even the chandelier was gone. But May wasn't concerned about that…

"Dawn! Dawn?" May called out to her. She checked the whole house: nothing. She went to the stables: nothing. She noticed that Dawn's Rapidash and two Ponytas were missing.

_Oh no,_ May thought as she looked everywhere: but the basement!

She opened the lock to find Dawn, cowering.

"Dawn!" May happily cried out.

"May!" Dawn responded in the same happy, relieved tone. They embraced and shared a kiss before getting out of there.

--------------------------

"What happened?" Officer Jenny asked, distraught over the damage. Officer Jenny who arrived minutes ago had her team investigate the whole property.

"I don't know" Dawn stammered. "All I remember is that some man with brown hair," she stopped, choking on her words.

"Mam, calm down" Officer Jenny ordered in a calm voice. "Take your time. So, brown hair?"

"Green vest" Dawn continued. "There was a scar on his left eye, and he had a knife in his right hand."

Officer Jenny scribbled down the description neatly on her notepad before turning to May. "And you just arrived shortly?"

"Yes, I did, mam" May answered.

"Well, I'm afraid you've been struck by the same person your neighbors called about two days ago" Officer Jenny answered with a somber tone. "His name is Greene Killhear. He escaped from prison couple weeks ago. He's robbed several stores and homes in the city I patrol at, he also killed several people and Pokemon before we finally caught him."

"He killed Pokemon?" Dawn asked, shocked of hearing such brutality.

"I'm afraid so" Officer Jenny said with sorrow, her eyes closed to prevent the tears from rolling down her eyes. "Thanks for your cooperation. If he comes back, come get right away."

"But I thought you said you work in the city?" May questioned.

"I work at the station a few acres from your place" Jenny replied. "Just give me a call or come get me." Her cell phone rang. "I gotta go."

"Where you going?" Dawn asked out of curiosity.

"Nurse Joy needs my help again" Jenny sighed. "It seems Killhear struck again: two Vileplumes, a Happiny, and a Delcatty."

"Ohh, wow, you better go now" May said with a sense of urgency and sorrow.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of nervous around her" Jenny admitted, her face flush with crimson.

"Why? Dawn giggled.

"Well," Jenny gulped. "I, I sorta, like her."

"What is that it?" May asked, teasing her a bit.

"Hey" Jenny snapped. "Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, she does flirt with me, but I'm not sure she's serious. And, what if the city gets word of it?"

"Oh, no need to worry!" Dawn said cheerfully. "They completely accepted us when we revealed we were lesbian and we're getting married to each other."

"Really?" Jenny beamed. "Wow, I didn't think they be that accepting. Okay, I'll ask her out!"

"There you go!" Dawn shouted in enthusiasm.

"Go after her!" May shouts back with encouragement.

"Okay, I'll see you gals later!" Jenny finished with a happy and excited tome as she drove off in her signature motorcycle.

"So, what did you say to your boss?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I didn't need to" May said excitedly. "He gave me this!" she exclaimed as she held up the check.

"Oh my god!" Dawn shouted. "Look at all those zeros! And that's all ours?"

"Yes baby" May said, embracing her. "It is. It's enough to clean this house up, along with maybe a remodeling job. And after that's covered, maybe we can take a vacation, just you and me?"

"Oh, stop" Dawn blushed. "You don't need to do all that for me."

"It's the least I can do" May cooed, teasing Dawn's areola with her finger.

"Oh, you dirty girl" Dawn replied in a seductive tone as she embraced her.

"I know" May just said with no shame as she kissed her lips. The two kissed for a long time before Sunny neighed.

"Oh darnn, forgot to feed her" Dawn stammered.

"How bout we take this inside once you finish?" May asked using that come hither voice that Dawn hasn't heard for a while.

"Oh, you" said Dawn. She got a bucket of apples and hay and put it in Sunny's stall so she could feed her fawns. "All right, try to get some rest 'k?"

Sunny just neighed and licked her face. "Okay, okay" Dawn said before giving her a hug. "I'll check on you, but later, okay?" Sunny just neighed as if she was trying to whistle.

"Hey, that's not nice" Dawn huffed.

Rapidash just neighed again.

--------------------------

So, what do you think? I've kept it PG-13 so far: the next chapter is going to have a small sample of why I said it was rated M. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Fire

The couple's home used to be a pristine example of the simple, but extravagant life. The two-floor house covers an impressive 104,800 sq. ft and the furniture are just logs of trees cut down from a lumber company which used to cut the forests about five miles away. When the forests began to disappear, the lumber company was forced to move somewhere else. Since then, the logs were converted into several hardwood tables and chairs, several bed frames and bedposts, and anything else that could be used from them; after all, if it was cut down by a wasteful corporation, the least May and Dawn could do was to give it a purpose.

The floor is a marble foundation, smooth yet hard, elegant yet earthy. The kitchen almost covers half the first floor. Stainless steel pots and pans hang off the cabinets, suspended in the air from racks. The living room was lighted with 6 windows which allow equal amounts of sun and at dusk, three lights automatically turn on. A chandelier also hangs from the ceiling.

--------------------------

Now, the house is a mess after Greene trashed the place. Apparently, he was looking for valuables. He took some money that was lying on the living room desk, some gems hiding in one of the drawers, some crystal glassware from the kitchen; even the chandelier was taken as evidenced by the wild path of destruction.

Despite this, May and Dawn were able to finish cleaning up the place before dusk. Sunny and her two fawns haven't come back, which was unusual. Still, with her gone…

--------------------------

May and Dawn are in the kitchen, having finished dinner. May was putting away all the food that was left over, while Dawn was washing dishes. It wasn't long before things got a little 'hot' when May decided to play a joke on Dawn. She stuffed some ice cream down Dawn's dress, making Dawn scream because she shad something cold slither along her back, causing her to drop whatever she was washing on to the sink.

"May, that wasn't funny!" Dawn huffed.

"Come on, can't you take a joke?" May laughed. May was wearing a white shirt and it was evidenced that she had no bra on, considering that her breasts seemed like they were ready to break out of that tight-fitting shirt. She was also wearing her shorts since the cool night wind feels good on her legs, as May claims.

"Aw man" Dawn complained, "it's all over my dress!" She slipped out of her dress, revealing her full, naked body with the exception of some white lacey panties. "Now I'll have to put this in the washer right away!" Dawn huffed as she marched across the house to the wash room, her D cup breasts bouncing and jiggling happily as what healthy breasts do.

May just whistled. "Come back when you're done hot stuff!" she shouted like a cowboy (or cowgirl, or, erh).

Dawn marched back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. She didn't notice that the window was open, only a wire screen protecting her. She also didn't notice that May opened the window, who is now hiding under the table.

Dawn shivered as the cold wind passed around her body, making her nipples harden. As soon as she finished cleaning the last pot, Dawn closed the window, only for someone to grab her from behind.  
"Aaahhhhhh!" Dawn screamed as a pair of smooth hands grabbed her. She turned around to say May behind her. "May, don't scare me like that!" she scolded her, covering her chest with crossed arms.

"Come on, it's just like the good old days!" May answered back happily, her fingers walking across her shoulder like a spider.

"I probably won't have sex with you tonight after what you did!" Dawn continued to scold, her arms still crossed across her breasts.

"So you're telling I quit my job for nothing?" May asked in a sad, innocent voice, her back now turned.

But Dawn tugged at May's shirt before kissing the back of her neck. May knew that she won because that was Dawn's way of saying 'I forgive you.'

"I can never hate you, remember?" Dawn said sweetly as she hung her left arm around May.

"Of course!" May sweetly said back. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

"Maybe" Dawn said in a sarcastic voice. "But tell me again anyway."

"I love you" May whispered in a angelic voice before kissing Dawn. The couple kissed for a few seconds before Dawn took May's shirt off. Other than the fact that she has a lighter skin tone May had that same incredible body; she had the same size breasts as Dawn as they rubbed against each other.

"I know" Dawn said, taking out her hair beads and taking off May's pigtails. Dawn's hair color of dark blue was the only difference from May's light brown hair as the girls continued to kiss each other.

Soon, things got hotter as Dawn and May moved their love scene onto the kitchen sink as they continued too kiss and caress.

May was on top of Dawn and was about to take off her panties, when she got off her and went to the refrigerator.

"Honey" Dawn began in a worried voice, but was stopped when she saw May with the vanilla ice cream, the same ice cream that she was dropped in her dress. May took an ice cream scooper and scooped a perfect sphere of ice cream, then dropped it between Dawn's large boobs.

"Oh, geez, that's cold!" Dawn shivered, but things got hot again when May got on top of her again and moved the scoop all across Dawn's chest. With the ice cream all melted across Dawn's body, May proceeded to lick her clean. Dawn began to moan softly when May finally reached to her breasts. Her nipples got rock hard as May's tongue moved around the stimulated thing, and then began to suckle.

Dawn's body wanted to escape, but May held her hands down as she continued to lick the mounds of flesh clean. May was about to feel up Dawn's sex when the door was being pounded heavily.

"What the hell?!" May screamed, terrified at the loud and violent noise.

--------------------------

Wearing their bathrobes, May and Dawn rush outside: and make a horrifying discovery. On their dead step, laid a dead Bibarel. But Bibarels didn't live in this area.

"Look at this!" dawn exclaimed as she found a note right next to Bibarel's fur:

To whomever ever owns this house,

I know where you live. I know who you love. And now I have them hostage. I suggest you consider listening to my demands.

I require $10,000,000 and a chopper to escape. That check you have will do. Forgive me for being so mysterious, May. That's right it's me, your boss, Greene Killhear! You didn't think I'd be that stupid to give that much without a catch.

Now, do as I say or the ones you love will…go to a better place.

If you bring police, I'll know and I'll begin your friends' end.

On the note held a small envelope. May opened it to find a shocking image: Zoey, her Pidgeot, and Sunny and her two Ponyta fawns. Each is covered in cuts and stab wounds. Sunny in particular looked like she was in bad shape.

--------------------------

"What are we going to do?" a terrified Dawn asked.

"We got to go get Officer Jenny" May answered solemnly.

"But he said no police!" Dawn shouted, afraid of what he might do to them.

"Who said they would be dressed as police?" May smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Fire

Flying on May's Pidgeot, she and Dawn soared through the sky.

"I thought your Pidgeot was stolen from you" Dawn said in a worried tone.

No need to worry," May replied. "I have another Pidgeot for such an occasion, sort of."

When they got there however, they found not one soul. The lights were out and there was no note there whatsoever.

"Damn it!" May cursed under her breath. "We need to leave her a note or something." Dawn took a piece of paper hidden in her bathrobe and a pen from her bust and began scribbling a note on the paper.

"How the hell do you do that?" May gasped.

"Takes practice" Dawn winked.

--------------------------

They soon searched for Killhear's hideout which turned out to be a simple cottage right at the base of the mountains. A couple of Houndours stand guard of the cottage.

"Pidegeot, blow them away with Whirlwind" May whispered to her flying friend. The Pidgeot stealthily flew right to the back of the cottage and blew the Houndours away. Not one had a second to yelp out a warning cry. As soon as the coast was clear, May and Dawn picked the lock and got inside.

"Help!" Dawn heard someone call. It was somewhat muffled, nut loud enough to hear.

"She's down there!" Dawn whispered.

The two went down the two flights of stairs, when May was caught in a trap: her foot hit a snag, causing a loose board in the stairs to collapse, sending the couple plummeting about 50 ft. Dawn hit the ground hard, followed by May, who landed on Dawn's breasts.

"OOWWWWW!" Dawn yelled, her chest feeling crushed (well what else would you feel if someone crashed on you after falling 50 ft.?).

"Shhhhh, Killhear might be here" May whispered.

While Dawn was groaning in pain, May got up and followed the yelps of fear and desperation. May found the prisoners: May's 1st Pidgeot (appropriately named Speedy), Zoey, and Dawn's beloved Rapidash, Sunny and her two Ponyta fawns. It wasn't long after may freed them that Greene found them: with an arsenal of knifes and a shotgun.

"SURPRISE!" Greene manically laughed before pulling the trigger. Who would've thought that Greene is probably the worst shot with an actual gun (which is why he prefers to kill them hand-to-hand).

"Run!" Zoey yelled, grabbing a wooden plank and hitting Greene squarely on his temple. While Greene was struggling to regain his vision from his daze, Zoey and the other captors rushed towards the exit, destroying the house in their rampage to freedom. May picked Dawn up and rushed on out of there.

--------------------------

May, Dawn, Zoey, and the freed Pokemon got to the bridge and were moments from escaping when the bridge gave out and collapsed, falling into a deep canyon that was filled with a river. In that river was filled with deadly Carvanahas.

"Hahahaha! You can't escape now!" Greene manically cheered. Zoey grabbed and pushed him over the edge of the cliff, but fell off with him as well.

"Hurry, get out of here!" Zoey yelled.

"But what about you?" Dawn painfully asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going somewhere happier than this mess" Zoey sighed, knowing this was the end.

"No I can't let you-"

But Zoey had already let go and and she, along with Greene, plummeted into the deadly river.

"NOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed. She cried while May's Pidgeots carried the captives and the two women off to the other side. When they got there, Officer Jenny and her subordinates were there. Nurse Joy was also present.

"I got your message" Officer Jenny gasped, trying to catch her breath from running to the scene.

"It's all right, Greene's gone" May answered, relieved.

Dawn, on the other hand, was limp with sadness. "Zoey" she murmured sadly before breaking down again.

"What's with her?" Nurse Joy asked, concerned about Dawn's mental health.

"Zoey, she's-"

"She's gone!" Dawn cried hysterically before breaking out in tears again.

"She sacrificed herself so we could escape" May answered solemnly. Despair came over the company, but the night wasn't over yet...


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Fire

Greene climbed out of the canyon, bruises and cuts everywhere on his body. The flabby flesh that was supposed to be on his left arm is gone, only bone was left as it gleamed pearly white from the moonlight.

"Hahaha" Greene shouted in triumph before yelling out a battle cry and he grabbed a knife out of sheath and ran towards…Dawn. But the most amazing thing happened: Sunny got of its Poke Ball…and took the blow that was meant for Dawn.

"SUNNY!" Dawn screamed as Sunny fell with a thud.

"Whoops. Oh well, two for the price of one!" yelled Greene as he raised the knife over Dawn's head. Suddenly, Sunny got up, and taking another stab wound to the head this time, pushed Greene off the cliff again. Greene used the bloody knife as a hook as now he dangles precariously, just inches from freedom (or into the hands of the cops) while a 130 ft drop into a Carvanaha-filled river. Then he saw Sunny, who was bleeding from the head and chest.

"Help me, you stupid horse!" hurled Greene, evil to the very end.

Instead, Sunny opened her mouth and flames came out in a river of fire. Greene screamed in agony, falling down into his doom. Sunny collapsed on the edge of the cliff, her wounds more life-threatening than they seem.

"Sunny!" yelled Dawn.

--------------------------

Sunny lays down on a fire-resistant mat, the Chanseys operating on the brave Rapidash. The Chanseys did whatever they could: cleaning the wounds, stabilizing brain activity, keeping blood flowing. The flames only went smaller and smaller until they were completely extinguished.

Dawn and May sat out in the hallway, waiting for the news. Still in their bathrobes, Dawn cuddled up to May, hoping for the best. At last, after 20 minutes, Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room, shaking her head. Dawn simply broke down, her head inside May's bathrobe, her head buried on her shoulder. May just sat there, watching her lover break down into tears. She's lost her ex-lover, Zoey, and now her best friend, Sunny.

--------------------------

The couple finally went into the main reception hall. Officer Jenny had two officers posted at the entrance, if by some demonic blessing Greene came back for revenge. Officer Jenny came up to them and said, "we searched everywhere for your friend, Zoey. I am afraid she's gone." Dawn continued to cry, which kind of made officer Jenny upset.

"I didn't mean to upset yo-"

"No, it's not that" Dawn wept. "Sun-, Sun-"

"Sunny's dead" May finally finished Dawn's sentence, which made Dawn cry even more. "There, there" May tried to comfort her, which only made things seemingly worse.

"Um-"

"Her Rapidash."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Dawn."

Dawn just cried her eyes out, not wanting to have the subject spoken or even mentioned.

--------------------------

It was morning before the couple left the Pokemon Center to get home. But before that, Officer Jenny came up to them after riding her motorcycle for the whole night, making sure that Greene wouldn't show his ugly face again.

"Hey girls" she politely greeted them.

"Hey Officer Jenny" May said solemnly.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss" Officer Jenny tried to apologize, but Dawn knew it wasn't her fault.

"It wasn't your fault" Dawn finally replied.

"If you like, me and Nurse Joy can drop Sunny off at your place so you can give her a proper burial" Officer Jenny offered. "Well, after our date of course."

"No way, you're dating Nurse Joy?!" May excitedly whispered.

"Yep, we have a date tonight at 8:00 sharp" Officer Jenny boasted with a feminine tone.

"Wow, good for you" Dawn congratulated them. "You girls go on your date. Drop off Sunny whenever you have the time."

"How bout tomorrow morning?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Dawn answered.

--------------------------

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy came by the next morning, hauling Sunny's cold, but still seemingly full of life corpse. Dawn and May spent that day digging a hole and making a casket for Dawn's beloved Pokemon. As soon as they were able to fit Sunny into the casket, they said a few words before gently lowering the casket into the plot, then slowly digging the dirt back into the grave.

"Goodbye, Sunny" Dawn whispered, before sobbing on May's shoulder once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Fire

It's been two months since that tragic evening in which Zoey and Dawn's beloved Rapidash, Sunny, was lost to serial killer Greene Killhear. Since then, the mayor from the nearby city decided to beautify the barren wasteland by making it green once more. Trees were planted in the same forest where the lumber company plundered years earlier. Flowers were planted next to Sunny's grave, and a memorial was planted near their house to commemorate Sunny's heroism and sacrifice. Since then, lots of Pokemon returned, including some Venonats, Caterpies, Spinaraks, Bidoofs, Starlys, and Murkrows.

Some explanation of the river: the river in which Zoey and Greene fell to their tragic and well-deserved deaths, respectively, used to be pure and full of Goldeen and Seaking. The same lumber company that cut down the trees caught some Carnavanhas and released into the river to protect their operations from environmentalists who would be stupid enough to use the river. When the company left, their Carvanahas were left and bred like crazy. Soon, the Carvanahas drove away the original inhabitants and dominated the river.

However, in light of the tragic incident, the city offered to capture and release the Carvanahas into another place. That effort succeeded and although a few Carvanahas still remain, The Goldeen and Seaking returned and were well prepared to defend their territories if necessary from the invaders. Following the river upstream resulted in the discovery of a fresh, clean lake between the rejuvenated plains and the same mountains that seemed cold and heartless, which now were shining and forgiving, allowing more Pokemon to live there.

Zoey's husband left the house he and Zoey lived in and offered to give it to Dawn and May for half the earnings. They agreed, seeing that there's no point in living in a house that was full of bad memories. Besides, their house was closer to the lake.

--------------------------

Sunny's fawns grew up into beautiful Rapidashes and were released into the wild in order to help further protect the new habitats from danger, natural or human. Instead, Dawn and May became ranchers, capturing a few Tauros and Miltanks for breeding and the milking business.

Meanwhile, the previous house they lived in was turned into a city landmark and the house was renovated back to its former state for tourists to look at.

Everything was finally back to normal; well, actually better than normal.

--------------------------

It's about 4:55 A.M., and coincidentally, Dawn and May were at the lake, swimming and relaxing on the flat, soft dirt shores of the clear, sparkling natural pool. They took turns splashing each other with water and chasing each other, throwing sand and dirt into each other's hair. After a half hour of chasing each other in the dark, the couple sits and relaxes on the soft dirt beaches with their towels on the dirt so they have a place to sit. Dawn opens the picnic basket they brought over with them and takes out what appears to be a buffet of desserts. A 4-stack strawberry shortcake covered in homemade strawberry frosting, six small chocolate-covered cakes, and ice cream parfait for two covered in a raspberry sauce were laid on to the space they were laying on.

"Oh my god!" May exclaimed. "Where'd you get this?"

"Well, most of them were made from me, but I did have to buy the ice cream parfait" Dawn said sheepishly.

"Oh, come here you!" May cheered excitedly before embracing Dawn in a bear hug, squishing her chest and torso and causing her to not breathe. May let go after she saw Dawn turned blue. "I'm sorry" she apologized. Dawn couldn't respond because she was still trying to catch her breath. May just stared at the full moon before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you staring at the moon for?" Dawn asked. "Let's eat!"

--------------------------

As soon as the couple finished their sweet meal, Dawn was laying on her stomach, May right next to her laying on her side.

"That was really great" said May, complimenting Dawn's snack.

"Thank you" Dawn answered, moving her head so she could see May.

Whether it was the contact between Dawn's midnight blue eyes with May's sky blue eyes, the food itself, or the fact that they had their hands on the other's hips, the two pairs of lips made contact. Tongues wrapped around each other as saliva is swapped. The two kiss passionately for another 30 seconds before May undid Dawn's swimsuit, admiring Dawn's breasts. Dawn saw this and undid May's swimsuit and pressed their chests together before locking lips. May made a soft moan, but didn't know why. The answer came from Dawn's left hand: she was rubbing May's clit with her soft fingers. May's abdominal pushed forward in attempt to get Dawn off her, but May managed to restrain herself, allowing Dawn to play around with her partner's sex. May's hands meanwhile, were groping Dawn's mounds, squeezing and squishing it as much as she can until Dawn's nipples became hard and began to lactase.

"Oh, you got me going" Dawn cooed before May smiled and took off Dawn's bikini. May's bikini slipped right off right after, and the two clits rubbed against each other while May continued to drink from Dawn's breasts.

Their sexual escapade was interrupted when they heard rustling in the bushes. An 18 year-old frat boy came out of the bushes; the peeping tom was amused by their intercourse.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" He bellowed before a random brick fell out of the sky, killing him instantly.

"So much for our getaway" Dawn sighed.

"Nah, we can still stay here, can't we?" May pleaded.

Dawn looked back at the dead jerkface, then back at May. "Oh, why not" she conceded before embracing her partner. May smiled, then began rubbing Dawn's sex with hers, causing Dawn to moan softly in pleasure. She held on tight to May's body while moaning softly with May comforting her by holding her steady with a bearhug. Now they both began to moan in unison, Dawn's nipples filled with so much milk that it began dripping out onto May's breasts, which were also starting to lactase as milk began forming out of May's nipples. The milk from the two mixed and became sticky under their bodies as they continued to furiously rub against each other. The moans were getting louder, but since the nearest person was probably 2,000 yards away, they didn't care. As their vaginas continue to spew liquids forced against each other, the liquids mix and spread all across their crotches, making them sticky and warm. Suddenly, the two stopped both breathing heavily as they try to catch their breath, their breasts have stopped lactating but their vaginas continued to pulsate, liquids still flowing through.

Then, without warning, May moves next to Dawn's legs and begins to lick her clean. Dawn squirms, but tries desperately to stay still for the feeling of pleasure was too much for her. Still May held her legs apart and continued to lick Dawn's clit clean, but it seemed that every time she licked Dawn's delicate parts, the liquids flowed even more and in a faster rate. Her tongue desperately tried to lap up all the liquid, only for more to come out.

Dawn's body meanwhile flushed pink and red, trying so desperately to hold on, but the ecstasy from the pleasure her body was being given was too much. She moaned loudly, then screamed, but she managed to cover mouth. Finally, it seemed like it stopped for May's head popped up.

"Your turn!" said May with a smile.

"Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to explode" Dawn answered back, her whole body heaving up and down as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, Dawn's dew was pretty tasty" May said seductively, licking her lips clean.

"What, you're naming that after me?" Dawn asked.

"Of course" May answered, a smile spread across her head. "I was going to call it morning dew, but why not name it after you?"

--------------------------

It was morning, probably 6:05, but since there was no crowing yet, they still had time. Dawn spread May's legs apart and began licking her insides. May's clit had mostly stopped pouring, although a little bit still flows out slowly. Dawn knew she had to catch up if she wanted to exact revenge. She licked May's sex to stimulate it, then the juices began to flow once more. But Dawn knew what she had to do: she stuck her tongue deeper, licking whatever was inside and lapping what liquid was coming out.

Mow it was May's turn to squirm. Although May was mentally tougher, her body was just about as delicate as dawn's. Even though May didn't moan as loud or frequent as Dawn, her body still filled with ecstasy, her body flushing into a deep pink.

"Oh geez, Daw-," May tried to speak but moaned again.

Dawn ignored her, continuing to lick the walls of her clit clean. The fluids kept on spewing, some of it splashing onto her face. Still, Dawn continued until May screamed. Then she stopped, May's clit still flowing.

"Oh, that was wonderful" May gasped, clinging on to Dawn.

"You wanna go home?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, let's watch the sunrise" May said as the sunrise shone on the now sparkling lake, as the Dodrios began their morning croon.

--------------------------

Well, that's it! This is probably the most moral-compromising story I've ever typed (or written) in my 17 years of existence. Brando1230, I'm sorry I lied; it's not 20 pages long. But if any of you want more this stuff, please pm me or put your responses on your reviews. Since I have now crossed the threshold, it shouldn't be too hard to destroy what's left, right?


End file.
